The Kindness of Strangers/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Graysin: We blew up the link that allows 'em to access this world, but if there's a shred of Julia left over there, then... she can accept the sacrifice and restore the link. : Jake: Do you really think that weapon can kill Jeffery? : Christopher: It will be powerful enough to kill him. : Graysin: The Hollow has been haunting the city for a very long time. It's looking for something. Four things, by the sound of it. And I'm pretty sure that I have one of 'em. : Jake: When a witch wishes to be reborn, its remains are required to complete the spell. You've just found a piece of our enemy. : Charlotte: Who has the other three? : Christopher: That Acolyte said that he had found something here. : Jake: The Blade... : Charlotte: It's gone. : Christopher: I've been tracking the lineage. Entrusted to be the guardians of a bone, like Charlotte's family. : Jake: So the bones are in Anaheim. : Christopher: This thing has followers everywhere. If they get to the other bones before we do... : Jake: Then they will try to raise this monstrosity, and it will come for us all. : The Hollow: Do you know who I am? You will give me a safe place to hide. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Charlotte: Elizabeth, what's going on? : Elizabeth: Mom? Can you hear them, too? : Jake: What's going on? : Charlotte: Look at me. Tell me what you heard. : Elizabeth: Voices. They said that we're connected to this. Me and dad. : Jake: If this fossil has been whispering lies, I'll gladly throw it in the river. : Elizabeth: No. Not the bone. The witches. The Ancestors. They have a message for us. A warning. : Charlotte: Tell me what they said. : Elizabeth: They want you to go to St. Anne's Church to talk to them. They said you have to do exactly what they say, and you have to do it now. Before the Hollow comes for us. Anaheim : Zander: You need to relax. I'm on my way to Los Angeles right now. And I have good news. I found you one creepy-ass, ancient finger bone. : Jake: Your efforts are appreciated. Now, if you could only pick up the pace. : Zander: chuckles Easy, Jake. The only reason I'm heading your way is because I don't want you anywhere near Anaheim. Things tend to get murder-y when you're around. : Jake: Well, that's a fair point. Now, Alexander, if our pleasantries have run their course... : Zander: Okay, so here's the deal... I will be at Jack's Bar-B-Q Shack. If you're not there, I chuck the bone and the records in a Dumpster and I'm gone. And then you can fish them out of the trash yourself. : Jake: Well, I'm afraid I'll be otherwise occupied, so you'll be meeting Christopher. And if, perchance, he's running late, I suggest you exercise some patience and have yourself a beer. Otherwise, you'll have a few more monsters to worry about. St. Anne's Church : Charlotte: It's quiet. : Jake: Of course it's quiet. It's a trap. : Charlotte: We don't know that. : Jake: Los Angeles witches have hated my family for three centuries. Of course it's a trap. : Charlotte: The coven protects their own. Elizabeth's one of them now. She's part of their legacy. : Jake: Elizabeth is a far cry from a French Quarter fortune-teller. And while we're on the subject, she's eleven. If anyone wants to talk to her, they should ask my permission. : Charlotte: You're gonna be a lot of fun when she starts dating. : Jake: I'm gonna be a perfect gentleman. And should any of her suitors fail to meet my expectations, I'll compel them to the priesthood. Oh, look, Harvest Girls. I assume you speak on behalf of your Ancestors. Provided that you've come in peace. : Harvest Witch: Well, that depends on you, doesn't it? : Charlotte: We don't want a fight. We're here to offer a deal. : Harvest Witch: Although your husband did murder all four of us, so let's not pretend we're friends. : Jake: Please consider all pretense of friendship dropped. Where are the Ancestors? : Harvest Witch: We need your blood. : Jake: That's funny, I didn't hear you say "please." : Harvest Witch 1: If you want answers, we have to guide you to the Ancestors. But since you aren't witches...We need to bend the rules. : Charlotte: How? : Harvest Witch 2: Simple loophole. You're both bound by blood to a Los Angeles witch. We can use the link to your child to cast a spell and link you to an audience with the dead. : Jake: Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not mentioning? : Harvest Witch 3: Just one thing... This is gonna hurt. Ancestral Plane : Jake: Now can I be angry at them? : Charlotte: Get angry later. We're here now. We may as well get some answers. : Jake: So are we to wander around this dreary purgatory in search of lost souls? : Julia: I wasn't sure you were gonna show up. : Jake: Well, I'm full of surprises. I hope you intend to make our trip worth the effort. : Julia: As a matter of fact, I do. And you are gonna listen to every single word I have to say, because right now, I'm the only thing standing between you and the Hollow. How is Nick? Can't see anything here except Los Angeles. : Jake: I believe he's currently traipsing through the French Riviera, though I'm sure he'll return once I tell him how lovely you remain. Death becomes you. : Charlotte: Stop talking. : Jake: Gladly... once she tells us something that could be of help, because, as I recall, when Christopher kicked her into this drab shadowland, her brethren wanted to tear her apart. : Julia: You want to defeat the Hollow. So do I. So do the Ancestors. But first you need to know what you're up against. It begins a thousand years before the city was founded. Two rival tribes decided to combine their power. Flashback - 500 A.D. : Julia: voiceover They thought that by uniting in peace, they would enter a new age of harmony. : Elder: Ceccan ulanigv. : Julia: voiceover A marriage was arranged. Two powerful witches joined together to create a unified coven. : Elder: Ceccan ulanigv. Ceccan ulanigv. Ceccan ulanigv. : Charlotte: voiceover A ceremonial wedding. Like the one Alex and I had. : Jake: voiceover Let me guess. Something went wrong. : Julia: voiceover That marriage bore a child. : Elder: Neltoca teoyohtica. Neltoca teoyohtica. : Julia: voiceover For nine months, the tribe elders visited the mother, using magic to grant the child great power in hopes that the newborn would become a symbol of prosperity. But they had no idea what they were bringing into the world. She was named Inadu. Soon it was clear that she was stronger than anyone could imagine. And that she had a terrible hunger for more power still. And that's how the Hollow was born. Ancestral Plane : Jake: Well, this is all frightening fodder for campfire tales, but how do we kill her? : Julia: You don't understand. You can't. Jack's Bar-B-Q Shack : Christopher: Good thing we brought the German sports car. : Jeffery: Says the man in the $100, suit. Nine... if we're counting. : Christopher: I'm not a barbarian. : Jeffery: All right, look, your expert better pay off. Otherwise, we're wasting time that we don't have. : Christopher: See, that's so very hurtful, Jefferson, and here I thought we were having a marvelous galactic adventure together. : Jeffery: You think you're real cute, don't you? Yeah, the only reason that you invited me on on this little road trip is so you could play bodyguard. : Christopher: Baby-sitter. : Jeffery: Keep my power from falling into the hands of the Hollow, right? Now, see, you're always working some angle to protect your family. At least Jake is up front about it, but not you with your manners and your suits and your handkerchiefs. : Christopher: What do you want me to do? Unknown Road : Harrison/The Hollow: Car trouble? : Zander: Yeah, it's the damndest thing. Just died on me. : Harrison/The Hollow: Unless you want to follow suit... give me the bone. : Zander: Yeah. Sorry. Some other guy called dibs. And he's a real jerk. : Harrison/The Hollow: Why are you laughing? : Zander: 'Cause I know something that you don't. : Harrison/The Hollow: And what's that? : Zander: I packed that trunk full of C- . Ancestral Plane : Jake: If this thing is so powerful it can't be destroyed, why bring us here? Why tell us all of this? : Julia: The Ancestors needed you to know. : Jake: Please inform the Ancestors that they're a colossal waste of my time. I've been alive a thousand years. I've never met anything I couldn't kill. We will defeat this pathetic phantom, as well. : Charlotte: It was her tribe that turned her into this thing. Her family should have stopped it. : Julia: You don't think they tried? All they wanted was to undue what their magic did. Flashback - 500 A.D. : Julia: voiceover But that was the beginning of the end. Over time, she grew and craved more power. Inadu channeled life in all its forms. Her hunger was insatiable. She loved the fear she inspired in others. Her people knew her as ruthless, unfeeling, empty. Until that became her defining quality. So they began to refer to her by that single trait... The Hollow. Ancestral Plane : Charlotte: She killed them all. : Julia: Not because they hurt her or were unkind. She did it for fun. : Jake: Well, to be fair, we all have our bad days. : Julia: You think this is a joke? : Jake: No, but it is a trifle tedious. Perhaps you could get to the bit of the story that might be of some use. : Julia: You want to defeat the Hollow? She only has one weakness. : Jake: What is it? : Julia: You. You're the one chance we have. : Jake: What the hell does that mean? : Julia: I'm done talking to you. : Jake: Julia? Julia?! Unknown Road : Zander: Oh, thanks for coming. : Christopher: Would have been a long walk back to Anaheim. : Jeffery: Don't tell me this is your expert. So what happened? : Zander: Well, aside for forfeiting ,my lease, I blew up one of those vampire-witch combos when he tried to take the bone. : Jeffery: What did he look like? : Zander: Black jacket, glowing blue eyes. : Jeffery: Harrison. The Hollow's inside Harrison, probably using him. : Zander: Or using all of us. : Jeffery: Oh, we got to find a way to save him. : Christopher: Or put him out of his misery. : Jeffery: I'm sorry. What? Did I hear that right? Oh, that's right. That is the Chamberlain way, isn't it? I mean, why try to save someone when you can just kill 'em? : Zander: Hey, I love a good grudge just as much as the next guy, but do you want to stand around whining about a missing finger bone, or do you want to talk about a ledger that points us to where the other bones might be? Ancestral Plane : Charlotte: What the hell is all this? : Julia: This is what's needed if we want to stop the Hollow. : Charlotte: What's needed is Jake. : Julia: No, Charlotte, we only need you. : Charlotte: What are you talking about? : Julia: It all comes down to the bloodline. That's the only thing that worked against her. Flashback - 500 A.D. : Julia: voiceover When her evil became too great to bear, the tribes united to defeat her. Tribe elders managed to capture her using mystical bindings. But even with all that power, Inadu was too strong. Death seemed the only solution. Four of the strongest elders each imbued a part of their magic into a mighty ax. When the weapon was ready...they relied on her mother, the one who gave her life, to be the one to take her life. But before she could kill her child, Inadu cast a final spell. : The Hollow: Hashi nvgidgia nvsadi. : Julia: voiceover One powered by her own death. A curse upon all present that night. She bound them to the full moon, so that once a month they would turn into the very beasts they used to hunt her. : Charlotte: voiceover The Hollow created the werewolf curse. Ancestral Plane : Julia: You bear the mark of the Crescent. So did she. And her mother... Who, once cursed, became the first of the werewolves. The others fled, becoming the six other wolves you know today. But it was your line that began it all, and yours alone that still has power over the Hollow. That's why she's been hunting Marshalls. The Hollow fears you. She wants you dead. And if you die, there's only one Marshall left. : Charlotte: Elizabeth. : Julia: You can protect your daughter, Charlotte. But I need you to trust me. The Ancestors can't find the Hollow, which means she's chosen a host. Now, if you can track her, you can fight her. Your blood is her weakness, so use it. Once your spirit's free, I can use Jake to cast a spell to imprison her for good. Remember, Charlotte, this won't work if you don't trust me. You know what to do. Del Robles Crypt : Christopher: Jeffery. : Jeffery: Olivia Tierra Del Robles. Tierra, of course, means land. : Christopher: As in all the hearts will defend it. : Jeffery: Mmm. Watch yourself. And there's our bone. : Christopher: Now give it to me. : Jeffery: Yeah. I don't think so. : Christopher: I'm not gonna ask you again. : Jeffery: You have one of the bones already. The smart play would be to keep them divided, yet still in the hands of an ally you trust. So I guess you're just gonna have to trust me, Christopher. : Christopher: groans I don't have to trust anyone. : Jeffery: Careful, Christopher. Your true colors are starting to show. Yeah. You may talk a big game, but when it comes down to it, you'll always be a poster boy for violence first. Ancestral Plane : Jake: What have you done with Charlotte? : Julia: I sent her to save us all. : Jake: Really? Or is this your idea of revenge? Holding me captive here? : Julia: I don't care about revenge. I'm a Los Angeles witch and I will protect my home. Not just for me, but for your daughter, too. : Jake: Then release me. : Julia: No. I need you here. You see, we have the same problem that the tribes did. After the tribe killed Inadu, her spirit became more powerful. She haunted them. The blue lights. : Jake: Yes. : Julia: So they burned her remains, but not all the pieces could be destroyed. As long as those pieces were together, her power only grew. Flashback - 500 A.D. : Julia: voiceover The indestructible bones were distributed among four families...each charged with keeping the bones apart, so that they would never come together again. Ancestral Plane : Julia: Now that she's free, she won't stop until those pieces are gathered. : Jake: Well, then put her back in the prison that held her for the last eon. : Julia: I will. And that's what you're here for. Del Robles Crypt : Charlotte: Hurts, huh? My blood? : Harrison/The Hollow: Whoever told you how to destroy me left a little something out. Trapping me requires the release of power. The kind you get when you sacrifice the life of an immortal. Ancestral Plane : Jake: So you channel my power... and you imprison the Hollow. And how long, exactly, am I to play battery? : Julia: You still don't get it, do you, Jake? You're not a battery. You're a sacrifice. Del Robles Crypt : Harrison/The Hollow: Tell me, which of you will die to stop me? : Charlotte: No one is dying today. : Harrison/The Hollow: Well, then I guess we're done. : Charlotte: You okay? : Jeffery: I think someone is going to die. : Charlotte: Julia has Jake. : Jeffery: Wait... Julia? : Charlotte: The Ancestors need a sacrifice to put the Hollow down for good. : Jeffery: Julia will not hesitate. Ancestral Plane : Jake: Well, I must say, it's adorable you think you're able to end my life, but you lack the means, sweetheart. : Julia: The Hollow created the means. Thorns from a rosebush grown from Jeffery's blood. That's all I need. And I've already sent the Harvest Girls to go get some. When they return, your time is up. : Jake: So to cage the Hollow, you need to kill me? It's a bit convenient, isn't it? : Julia: I helped break the link to the Ancestors, which is how the Hollow escaped. If you have to blame someone, blame me, I don't care. You're going to die a slow, painful death. I'm sorry, but the best I can do is make it a little easier for you. : Jake: Julia... Julia, don't. St. Anne's Church : Charlotte: You should wait here. She still blames the Chamberlains for what happened. You'll just make it worse. : Jeffery: Julia. : Julia: Don't try to stop me, Jeffery. If I don't kill Jake, if I don't put down the Hollow, she'll come for all of you. She'll burn the entire city. : Charlotte: Julia, please. : Jeffery: J. There's got to be another way. : Julia: No. I was just waiting for the weapon, but now that you're here... I'm sorry. But you need to kill him. : Jeffery: No, Julia. : Julia: He's lived ten lifetimes, that's more than enough. : Charlotte: No. He's Elizabeth's father. : Julia: She'll still have you. But if we don't stop the Hollow, then Elizabeth will die. You can save her, Jeffery. And everyone in Los Angeles. : Christopher: Stop this. This is about your grievances with me. : Julia: This has nothing to do with you. This is about a sacrifice. One death for the greater good. : Christopher: Then take me. : Charlotte: Chris, no. : Christopher: No. If indeed there is no other way... then end this now. : Jeffery: No. No. No, nobody's dying today. : Julia: Then I'll do it myself. : Charlotte: No! Julia! Julia, please...You don't have to do this. : Julia: I'm sorry, it's the only way. Jake is prepared to die, an angry Elizabeth bursts into the church : Elizabeth: angrily No! You promised to help, but you're not helping. You're hurting us, and I won't let you. breaks the salt circle that bounded Jake to the Ancestral Plane. She runs to him and they hug The Abattoir : Elizabeth: My dad said you study this stuff. : Zander: Yeah, that's right. There are a lot of amazing things in the world to study. And some of them are even things that don't want to hurt you. And what do you have there? : Elizabeth: These are for serenity. And this one is for stillness. They'll keep the flowers in bloom. : Zander: Now, did you teach yourself all that? : Elizabeth: Well, I did read about it in one of my Uncle Christopher's books. He's helping me learn, but some stuff I figured out on my own. : Zander: Mm. Well... that is all very impressive. enters the room with a tray : Charlotte: She's an impressive young lady. : Zander: It's good seeing you, littlest Chamberlain. I'll be seeing you around. : Elizabeth: Those for me? : Charlotte: After what you did today, your dad compelled the entire Magnolia candy shop. : Elizabeth: Dad seemed sad. : Charlotte: think that he wanted to be the one doing the helping today. But we both agreed on one thing: you were very, very brave. I just thought about what you would do. It's like you always say: if we stick together, nothing can hurt us. : Elizabeth: Always and Forever. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : Jake: I suppose I owe you thanks. : Zander: Well, staying the hell out of Anaheim is all the thanks I need. : Jake: Well, then perhaps we should forgo a trip down memory lane. : Zander: Look, from one father to another, you're not gonna be able to keep Elizabeth locked up much longer. And I'm guessing you know that Charlotte and I have built a school. It's a place for kids with supernatural leanings, just like Elizabeth. My daughter is thriving there. She's learning to use her powers for good... and to embrace her identities without fear. Elizabeth would always be welcome there. : Jake: Give my regards to Anaheim. Christopher What were you thinking? You can't promise me a future and then offer yourself up to die. : Christopher: Survival demands sacrifice. : Jake There is always another way, Christopher. : Christopher: There wasn't time for another way. Well, Elizabeth just got her family and she needs you. Elizabeth needs her father. : Jake: I love you. Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Guide